


Ask me in the morning (Comic)

by deathbyOTPin123



Series: Comics [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College AU, First Kiss, First Time, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Oral Sex, Scars, Shotgunning, mentions of Ed's previous relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: His umbrella broken and soaking wet from the rain, Oswald comes back into the dormitory, hoping for a nice evening with a joint and without his annoying roommate. Unfortunately for him, Edward is not on his usual Tuesday sleepover with his girlfriend. Luckily for Oswald, the evening takes the turn for the better.This is a 32 page comic. That's why it says there's 0 words.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This comic was posted originally on my Tumblr Nygmobblepot blog. Because of the changes in their content policy and ban on all adult content, I have decided to move it here.  
> You can find my NSFW art on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/ran_fandom_art) :D


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32




	33. Chapter 33




End file.
